The present invention relates to golf carts, and more particularly to a folding collapsible golf cart, which comprises a folding collapsible main shaft unit, and a folding collapsible handle pivoted to the main shaft unit.
Various golf carts are known folding collapsible. FIGS. from 1 through 4 show a folding collapsible golf cart according to U.S. Pat. No. RE33,939. This structure of folding collapsible golf cart comprises a front main shaft 8 and a rear main shaft 9 pivoted together and turned between the extended position and the collapsed position, retractable handle 7 coupled to the front main shaft 8, an upper golf bag cradle 81 and a lower golf bag cradle 91 respectively mounted on the shaft body 82 of the front main shaft 8 and the shaft body 92 of the rear main shaft 9 and adapted to hold a golf bag 80. The retractable handle 7 has a rod member 71 inserted into the front main shaft 8, and releasably locked by a tightening up screw 70. This structure of folding collapsible golf cart is still not satisfactory in function. The drawbacks of this structure of folding collapsible golf cart are numerous and outlined hereinafter.
1. Because the handle 7 bears much pressure when moving golf cart on the ground, the tightening up screw 70 wears quickly with use.
2. The retractable handle 7 can only be moved axially relative to the front main shaft 8, its angular position is not adjustable.
3. Because the shaft body 92 of the rear main shaft 9, the shaft body 82 of the front main shaft 8 and the rod member 71 of the retractable handle 7 are aligned in a line, the heads 901 of the storage golf clubs 90 may touch the rod member 71 when moving the golf cart on the ground, causing a damage to the heads of the golf clubs, and simultaneously producing noises.
The present invention provides a folding collapsible golf cart, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to one aspect of the present invention, the folding collapsible golf cart comprises a front main shaft holding an upper golf bag cradle, a handle pivoted to a front end of the front main shaft and locked in one of a series of angles between the collapsed position and the extended working position, a rear main shaft pivoted to a rear of the front main shaft and locked between the collapsed position and the extended working position and holding a lower golf bag cradle and a wheel bracket, two wheel holder frames bilaterally pivoted to the wheel bracket and holding a respective wheel, and two links bilaterally coupled between the wheel holder frames and a mounting frame at the rear end of the front main shaft. The handle has curved portions, which prevent the handle from touching the heads of the golf clubs kept in the golf bag carried on the upper golf bag cradle and the lower golf bag cradle. According to another aspect of the present invention, the handle comprises two parallel rod members respectively mounted with a respective toothed engagement block, the front main shaft has its front end fixedly mounted with a toothed locating block pivotally coupled between the toothed engagement blocks at the rod members of the handle by a pivot bolt, and a locking lever is coupled to one end of the pivot bolt and turned between the locking position and the unlocking position to lock/unlock engagement between the toothed locating block and the toothed engagement blocks. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the front main shaft has a curved portion curved forwardly upwards toward the upper golf bag cradle, the rear main shaft has a curved portion curved backwardly upwards toward the lower golf bag cradle, and the rod members of the handle have a respective curved portion curved backwardly upwards, such that a big space is left between the golf bag and the handle after the mounting of the golf bag on the upper golf bag cradle and the lower golf bag cradle, preventing the rod members of the handle from touching the heads of the golf clubs kept in the golf bag.